Five Nights at the Depths of Uncanny Hell
by thepoopfairy
Summary: <html><head></head>Cassie is in desperate need of a job before her parents kick her out, so what happens when she becomes the new night guard of a certain family fun center? Rating might change later.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter's been edited!**

**Okay so I know this type of story has been done dozens of times and it will probably be similar to the other stories on here, but I just felt like writing one okay. Haven't played the game much so some stuff may be fuzzy**

Cassie was an unfortunate type of girl. Always an outcast and a bit of a loner, she had dreams where her former high school peers would drop jaws after seeing her Xanga page consistently reminding them about how successful and pretty and well-traveled and _everythingunderthesun_ Cassie would have been when she were to reach college. Yet, those fantasies dissipated when reality crept its way into the picture.

Because Cassie was, and had always been, a loser, at least in the eyes of herself and her family. Her situation had barely changed since high school: most of her days and nights consisted of playing computer games and browsing the internet after she dropped out of college and moved back to her parents' place. Cassie's parents were disappointed, to say the least. Why couldn't their daughter have been like her older brother, working and studying his butt off at NYU?

Cassie asked this question herself as she sat in the dark in her room, filled with garbage and clothes piled high, on a fine Sunday morning. She then heard a knock at the door, and before she could appropriately react, her mother barged in. Cassie's mother was livid as she spewed threats, shouting to Cassie that if she continued to sit on her ass all day and night and not go to college that the_ least_ she could do was get a job, or else she'd kick her out of the house.

Unfortunately, Cassie was living in a small town where jobs were hard to find, especially for a girl with absolutely no prior experience: no one would dare hire her.

Cassie was about to give up until, while she was scanning the newspaper for the Sunday colored comics, an ad caught her eye. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" It read, "$120 a week for 30 hours!"

Hardly enough money to even live in a motel bathroom, yet that was expected of a place like Freddy's. Freddy's had sort of a bad reputation these days after it had been through a long and dibilitating road. First, it briefly closed down for a few years after some sort of incident in the late '80's. It re-opened years later, closed down again in the nineties for some unknown reason, which all finally lead up to Freddy's opening its doors again two weeks ago while supposedly being under new management.

Freddy's was also rumored to have been haunted, with Cassie remembering a few scary stories told by her brother about how ghosts roam the place with a vengeance, seeking to murder employees who look a little too weird for their liking...

Or something like that. Cassie didn't really care anyway. She didn't even care that it was the night shift, she'd rather be surrounded by murderous ghosts than have her mother scream at the top of her lungs. It was time for her to take action.

The next day, Cassie mother drove her to Freddy's. Her mother wasn't too happy about how her daughter would be working nights and probably sleeping until late in the afternoon, but it was at least something to get her out of the house and out of her damn hair.

"You better get this job, Cassie."

"I know..."

"You can't keep on pulling this bullshit! Your father and I are tired of it! You're wasting your life away!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, but she knew her mother was right. After a few more minutes, they arrived at Freddy's and Cassie walked in, taking in her surroundings. It had been years since she had been to Freddy's. Nothing had really changed except that it was a little cleaner and had some new equipment. But the familiar smell of cheap cafeteria pizza lingered, along with the wherr and buzz of some of the rides and games that had been there since she was a little girl.

Cassie stopped reminiscing and sighed, nerves bubbling as she walked up to a pretty female employee working behind the prize counter.

_Oh God don't mess up don't mess up don't mess- _

_"_Hello!_"_

Cassie froze. "H-Hi! I'm here for..."

The woman looked at her. "...how can I help you?"

"I-Interview..."

The woman thought for a moment before piping up, "Oh yeah! Let me get my manager."

Cassie nodded, what a relief! A few moments later the woman came back with a man walking behind her. He was a young-looking, slightly overweight, scruffy guy with greasy hair, dressed in a Wal-Mart Oxford button down and khakis to match. He extended a hand.

"Hi there! I'm the manager! Uh-" He was still shaking her hand when he started to stare at her. "Don't tell me...um-"

"Cassie,"

"Right, Cassie. Don't tell me that you're here for the night shift?"

"Um, yes," Cassie replied. "Is that okay? I mean-"

"Well..." He continued to look at her thoughtfully. "Huh. Okay. How about we head to the backroom?"

Cassie obliged and off they went, and as they passed by the stage, she did a double take. The animatronics! She had almost forgotten about them, the friendly-but-also-super-creepy characters that were the definition of the entertainment establishment itself! There was Freddy's namesake, Freddy; Bonnie the Bunny; Chica the Duck- Cassie's favorite!- and...

In the back of her mind, Cassie recalled one more member. But what animal was it? A dog? A lion-?

"Looking at our star performers, are we?" The manager said as he walked up on stage and slung an arm around Freddy. "Good buddies of mine! I'd like to invite them over for a beer, but they don't drink! Well, at least I know Chica wouldn't! She'd rather have a slice of pizza."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. He seemed a tad bit _off. _ButCassie still had to admire his dedication to Freddy's. "Yeah! I loved these guys as a kid! But, wasn't there another one or am I missing something?"

"Nope! Foxy's hidden behind the curtains being repaired. He's been out of commission after some minor..._mishaps, _if you remember_, _from many years ago. But now he's coming back tonight! And he's gonna be better than ever!"

Cassie eyed the animatronics for another brief moment. She then felt a chill up her spine, as if one of them was watching her. She shrugged it off, though. Of course she was anxious, animatronics are always kind of creepy! There was nothing to worry about.

Cassie's thoughts gave her some relief as she continued to follow the manager into his office.

"All right, Miss Cassandra," the manager said as he settled into his rolling chair.

"Yessir."

"Now let's be honest. I wasn't expecting a little girl to show up here today asking to become some rough-and-tough security guard."

_A little girl?!_ Cassie thought.

"Let's take a look at your application. You're only 21, have zero job experience, you look like that if someone broke in they could squash you..."

"Uh, well-"

"HAH!" The manager laughed as he slammed a hand on his desk, making Cassie jump. "Just kidding! No one breaks into a freaking family fun center, at least not yet they haven't. You SHOULD be fine!"

"Oh! Hahaha!" Cassie laughed nervously.

"It doesn't take a freakin' genius to work the night shift! I even worked here as the security guard when I was your age, about 10 or so years ago." The manager played with a pen in his hands. "But I am pretty smart if I do say so myself, I almost got a perfect 100 on an IQ test! And now I'm even the new head of this place!"

Cassie inwardly moaned._ Oh, Christ._

"So, anyway, why on Earth would you choose to work here? What's your motivation?"

"Well, to be honest, sir, I-"

"You need the money, right? Yeah, not many kids come lining up to apply for their dream job as night guard at Freddy's."

"Hah, yeah. I guess not."

"But we're pretty desperate right now, what with our reopening and all." The manager leaned back, reflecting in his chair. "Yup, being the night guard sure did change my life. I had some..._interesting_ experiences."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And I'll tell you what-" he adjusted his seat, "-let's make this temporary for now, see if you can handle this week. Can you start tonight?"

Cassie grinned. "Of course!"

"Great!" The manager smiled and handed her a few pieces of paper. "Just need you to sign some liability forms and you'll be all set!"

"...liability forms?" Cassie questioned.

"Oh you know, just in case you get hurt on the job or yadda yadda yadda. But things have changed since I worked here, so that's _probably__sortofnotgoingtohappenmaybe_."

Cassie didn't have a good feeling about this. "O-Okay," she said as she finished signing the papers.

"Allrighty! So be here by 11:45 tonight, okay?" He smiled. "Oh yeah, and you can call me Mike!"

**Chapter 1 over and done with! Leave some criticism/suggestions if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I read over the last chapter and cringed because of all the mistakes I made. It's because I wrote the chapter in a hurry. If Fanfiction allows me to I'll put up an edited version. Hopefully this one will have fewer mistakes.  
><strong>

"Well, Cassie, glad to have you on our team!"

"Thank you si- I mean, Mike."

"By the way, Cassie. I want to tell you something."

"What is i-?"

Before Cassie could finish her sentence, she noticed the lights flickering.

Then complete darkness.

But for only a few moments. Yet, to Cassie, the darkness felt eternal. In the blink of an eye, there was light once again. Mike was gone.

"Mike?"

Her eyes darted in all directions. She was surrounded by shadows.

"Hello?"

It was dark again. Something lurked. Cassie could not move, her heart was pounding.

"I need my inhaler."

Cartoonish eyes appeared through the darkness. They were almost laughable. Until they inched. Closer. And closer.

"I'm suffocating."

Something reached its wretched hand towards her.

_Wake up _

"No!"

_Wake up_

"Wake up!"

Cassie's eyes flew open. It was dark, but in front of her was a the masqueraded figure of a person.

"It's 11:10. Do you want to be late for work on your first day?"

Cassie reached for the drawer beside her bed. Under the piles of trash and wrappers was an inhaler. She stuck it in her mouth and pressed the top. She breathed in, feeling sweet relief.

Then, her head fell back on the pillow.

"Get up, you slacker!" Cassie's mother turned on the lights.

The girl moaned and put the blanket over her head. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to work there anymore."

"Are you kidding me? Get up!" Her mother demanded, shaking her.

Cassie pushed her hand off of her. "But I'm so tired!"

Cassie's mother rolled her eyes, exasperated.

Cassie's mother had the upper hand, of course. So, after a few more minutes of banter between the two, Cassie did as she was told and got ready before hopping into her mother's car.

As the two arrived at Freddy's, her mother turned to her. "I'll be there by six. But no hanging around. I have to get to work."

"Trust me, I won't," Cassie replied.

It was 11:50. Cassie was feeling- how could she describe it?-_uncomfortable, _to say the least_. _During the day, Freddy Fazbear's was similar to any other building. Yet, at night, it was desolate and dark, the outside only illuminated by two streetlamps. It seemed like somewhere that murderers or rapists would congregate to to prey on their next victim. Feeling cautious, Cassie turned her head to the left: a long stretch of road. She turned her head to the right: more carless roads. Nothing interesting, or seemingly dangerous.

Then, Cassie thought of her dream, or better yet her _nightmare_. It had felt like a premonition, as if she shouldn't have gone to work tonight. But it was too late to go home now. Her mother had disappeared, most likely close to home by now.

When Cassie walked in, most of the lights were off. Her anxiety grew, and she felt as if her body had a mind of its own, and it was debating on whether it should stand firmly in its place or bolt out the door. And Cassie, well, she couldn't speak. It was as if the nightmare was coming true.

"Whoops."

Cassie jumped, yelping as something touched her.

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. As she put a hand to her chest, she saw someone run towards her.

"What happened?" It was Mike.

"She freaked out when I bumped into her."

Cassie turned her head. Standing next to her was a teenaged employee, holding a mop.

"Oh, sorry." Cassie sighed with relief.

"It's okay," Mike said, patting her on the back. "Thanks for showing up! Now let's do a quick tour before you start your shift."

"Are you a janitor or something?" The teenaged employee asked.

"No, she's the new security guard."

The boy smirked, staring at Cassie in disbelief. "No way."

"It's just for now. It's temporary," Mike said.

"Are you joking?"

"Are you questioning your own boss's decision, Brandon?"

Brandon's eyes darted to the floor. "No."

"Go clean up the bathroom."

"Yes, Mr. Schmidt," Brandon muttered.

It was interesting to see Mike act differently than his normal personality. Work could change anyone into a determined boss.

As the employee left, Mike whispered to Cassie: "Be lucky you don't have bathroom duty. Some kid downed a whole pizza today and, well...you know the rest."

Cassie looked at Brandon as he put on a surgical mask before entering the men's restroom.

Mike eyed the boy before turning back to Cassie. "Anyway, sorry about Brandon. You know how some kids are." He picked up an empty Styrofoam cup off the floor and threw it into a wastebasket. "Let's get started!"

Cassie followed closely behind Mike as he showed her around. The games, the prize counter, _not the men's restroom_, the supply closets, the back of the stage.

And then they passed the animatronics. Unlike earlier, though, Cassie could not get herself to even look at them. She was feeling something sinister as she and Mike walked past the robots.

"And here," Mike said, "is where you'll be staying!"

Barely lit and covered in cobwebs, the room was like something out of a horror film. A giant poster of the creepy animatronics hung on the walls. Alongside the poster were children's drawings of them. Knowing that the robots were beloved enough for children to draw pictures of them made Cassie feel a little more at ease.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ Cassie thought.

Mike picked up a tablet off the table and turned it on, beckoning Cassie to come beside him.

"Here are the camera feeds." He continued pressing a button which showed all of the monitored areas. "Covers most parts of the building. Oh wait..." The screen was black. "Disabled camera. Gotta get that fixed."

He then pointed to a dirty-looking touch-dial phone. "And this is a communicating device we call-" he picked up the receiver, "-a telephone! Har har har!"

Cassie chuckled. "Very funny."

He then picked up a remote control on the table. "This button is to shut the door on the left, and this button is to turn the light on in the hallway." He pointed to another pair of buttons. "Likewise on the right. But don't press them too much, or else you'll lose power."

"Lose power?"

Mike sighed. "Yeah, hasn't changed since I was the night guard. Mr. Fazbear was always a cheapskate. And since the reopening, we've had to use money on more 'important' things. So every time you turn on the lights, shut the door or look at the camera, you lose power." He pointed to the tablet screen again. "It says here on the screen how much power you have left. And if it gets down to zero percent, you'll be in total darkness!"

_Just another perk to this wonderful job, _Cassie thought._  
><em>

"So as long as you don't lose all your power, you'll be fine! Anyway, I'm gonna head out." He took out a set of car keys from his pants pocket. "Gimme a call if you need me."

"Really? But I don't want to wake you up or anything."

"It's your first night. Don't worry about it. I barely sleep anyway!"

"Oh...okay?"

"Good luck!"

And just like that, Mike was gone. Cassie's eyes turned toward the poster on the wall. She wondered how any child could admire those things. But she couldn't really complain, since she had been fond of them when as a child as well. When you're younger, you don't really think about how eerie some things look.

She then looked at the clock beside her. 11:59. One minute to midnight, and Cassie was now completely and utterly alone.

**Cassie doesn't seem too likeable right now, does she? But don't worry, she'll change! For now, she's a little bit immature. Anyway, it might be some time before I can get in the next chapter. We'll see what happens. And sorry this chapter is so boring. It will get more interesting in the next chapter! The animatronics are coming soon. Please feel free to leave any criticism/suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First things first (I'm the realest), I want to thank you all so SO much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it! You guys are what motivate me to keep on writing! **

**Anyway, I've edited both chapters 1 and 2. When I posted chapter 2, I noticed some mistakes a minute after I posted it, so I quickly edited it. So if the chapters appear a little different than they were before, it's because they are! So if you didn't like the chapters on the first read-through, try going back to them again. Maybe they were edited, and maybe you'd like the newest version better. HOPEFULLY I'll like how this chapter looks so I won't have to change it again.**

**Also, if you start not liking the story because of something I've done, PLEASE leave suggestions/criticism. Of course I'm doing the story because I want to, but I'm writing it on your influence as well.**

**And one last thing! I probably won't be posting the next chapter until at least after Tuesday. I have a paper due and a bunch of other things to do. NOW on to the story!**

The new security guard was laying back in a small, uncomfortable plastic chair. Most likely Freddy's hadn't had the budget to update the guard's office, and it seemed to have been several years since anyone had cleaned the musty and insect-ridden room.

Cassie played with the "nametag" Mike had given her. It was actually just a teared piece of paper with the words "Night Watch" scribbled onto it, crudely attached to her shirt by a clothespin. The blue polo shirt that she had received also appeared to have never been washed, plausibly having been passed down from night guard to night guard.

"Just how many security guards has Freddy's been through?" Cassie questioned, sniffing her shirt and wincing.

It was now twelve AM.

"Technically the next day," Cassie thought, resting her cheek onto her hand. "Six hours to go."

What had she gotten herself into? She had never worked a day in her life. The only job she'd ever done was babysitting the Maxwell twins, and she couldn't even do that right. She had tried making her own recipe for the kids. Maybe the egg wasn't cooked enough, because all three of them (Cassie included) ended up getting salmonella. And this was just three months ago.

Work was just so boring. Yeah, she was only sitting in a chair for six hours, but she had no way of passing the time. If she had known it'd been this easy she would've brought a book or something.

Her eyes darted to the clock again. 12:01.

This was going to be a long night.

She sighed, holding the tablet in her hand and clicking on the rooms. Camera 1A. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were standing together, shrouded by the shadows.

"Creepy as hell," Cassie thought aloud, a hint of uneasiness in her voice. Their robotic eyes were blackened, appearing hollowed out, as if they were skeletons.

"But that's because robots have no souls," she told herself jokingly, giving herself some assurance.

She continued to swap through the camera feeds. Camera 4B, nothing. She then switched to Camera 1C. The curtains were closed. Onto Camera 5. Extra animatronic heads and an endoskeleton was lying on the table and shelves.

"God, who designed these things?"

Cassie quickly switched to another camera when the phone rang, cutting into the silence.

It made her heart jump a bit, but she composed herself quickly. She was about to answer it when the call immediately went to voicemail.

Beep. Mike's voice rang out, "Hey, Cassie."

"Mike?" Cassie questioned aloud.

"Forgot to mention a few _minor_ details. It's about the animatronics. You've probably heard of the 'Bite of '87,' right?"

Cassie had indeed read the news stories. She had only been a year old at the time of the "Bite", but, years later, she had stumbled upon the story online. It wasn't made specific which animatronic had destroyed the child's frontal lobe, but she suspected it had been Foxy, since Mike said he had been "under repairs" for a while.

"Well, since then, there's been some changes to the animatronics. You see, the characters need to wander around a bit, something about how they could lock up if they're turned off too long. I don't know, I'm not a technician."

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise. "They _what_ now?"

Mike continued, "they used to be able to do that during the day, until '87 happened. Now they're left to free-roam at night. And since they're turned off 16 hours a day, they might be a little cranky."

"Cranky? What the hell is he talking about?"

"I guess then...I guess I should warn you about what happened last time I was here. I'd been told that _supposedly_ the animatronics believe that you're an _endoskeleton _out of its suit and want to stuff you back into one. The guy on the phone...he said that, if they manage to, it will...you know, there's a lot of wires and parts in there...any _person_ stuffed in there...I mean, they used to be a little _hostile_. It's been a while, though. Maybe they've eased out a bit with age? Ha ha ha.

"Hostile?" Cassie answered with disbelief. "Those things-?"

"Oh yeah, it's your first night. So you'll probably be visited by Bonnie first. He's usually at the left door. Be watchful of Foxy too. And this is IF they're still roaming around. I swear I thought a technician fixed that. Anyway, if you have any problems, just give me a-"

Cassie jumped on the phone and put the receiver to her ear. "Mike? Mike? Hello?" Dial tone. She hung up.

Mike HAD to have been messing with her. No way in hell could those things be alive. It would've been all over the news or something.

Yet, a sense of foreboding had crept upon her. "What was that?" A creaking noise sounded, somewhere from outside the office. She quickly grabbed the tablet, pressing the 'Next' button.

Camera 1A. The Show Stage. An empty space next to Chica. Bonnie was gone.

Cassie was still holding the tablet as her hands trembled. "Oh my God, where is he?" She questioned, frantically checking all the camera feeds.

She clenched the tablet, her fingers turning white as a stomping noise resonated from the hallway.

Cassie's eyes widened. "M-Mike," she called, timidly. "Or whoever you are. Don't trick me."

Jumbled words raced through her mind. Then, she thought of her brother teasing her years ago, trying to scare her as he whispered about the ghosts that paraded inside Freddy's. Was this place really haunted?

While staring into the darkened door to her left, Cassie hesitantly reached for the remote. And when she cautiously pressed the button to light up the door...

Nothing was there.

"Okay. Maybe it's just a burglar." Cassie turned her attention to the tablet again, obsessively swiping the screen. "Please be a burglar, please be a burglar..."

But through the monitor in the Dining Room, Cassie could see Chica staring right into the camera.

"Oooh shit!" Cassie dropped the tablet, then hurriedly picked it back up again. She clumsily tried to hold it but it was next to impossible for her to control her hands.

There was 79% power left. It was 12:20.

"What? I lost power that quickly!" Cassie groaned, turning on the left hall light. Nothing there. Then the right, but likewise, no one in sight.

She continued to switch between lights, staring at the tablet, swiping. She heard the stomping noise again.

Chica had left the cafeteria, while Freddy had disappeared from the stage. But at least Foxy's curtains were closed.

It was 1:30AM. 74% power left.

"Okay, this can't be real. Please God don't let this be real."

Cassie froze as she heard a horrid moaning, as if a patient was in terrible pain at a hospital, relishing in his last few breaths. She cautiously turned toward the left door and turned on the light.

And in the doorway was the terrifying face of a purple, animatronic rabbit.

Cassie choked on her scream, her hands shaking as she grasped for the remote and as she continued to stare at the bunny. It took a few tries before she was able to close the door.

She could finally produce a cry before quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. "Oh God," she began to tremble. "Why is this happening?"

She shook her head. "I can't do this. I want to go home." The door was still shut as Cassie turned on the light. Bonnie's shadow was plastered against the window.

"No no no."

Cassie turned off the lights but she didn't dare open the door. She then pressed the light button again. He was still there, and wasting away the electrical power, which was now down to 70%.

"Are you kidding me?" Cassie cried, swiping the tablet again.

Then, a low, robotic voice, almost sounding male, spoke from the other side of the door: "...Hello?"

Cassie's eyes widened as she turned away from the screen. "WHAT? You can talk?"

"Would you mind opening the door?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected the robots to be this polite. "Uh...no."

Silence. She checked the light again. Bonnie was still there.

"Go away, B-Bonnie."

But his shadow wasn't disappearing.

_59% power? First this asshole tries to kill me and now he's wasting my power! _ "I said go away!"

But he didn't. And she couldn't open the door as her power continued to spiral away. Finally, after several moments of clicking the light on and off again, he was gone.

She turned to the clock again. It was 2:30 AM, and the power was at 41%.

"Oh _shit_."

Cassie lightly glided her fingers over the keys of the phone, wondering if she should she call her mom. No, her mother would never believe her. She would need to call Mike.

She picked up the phone, dialed his number and crossed her fingers. "Please pick up please pick up."

"Hey."

Cassie shouted into the phone, "Mike?"

"It's Mike. I can't come to the phone right now, but-"

"No, Mike! Please!" But of course, his voice message could only continue.

Cassie then hung up. As she was about to dial Mike's number again, she heard another low-pitched groan sound along with the tread of heavy footsteps.

She pressed the button for the light. It was Bonnie again. He produced a mechanical creaking noise as he began to extend his robotic hand when she slammed the door shut, slicing off one of his fingers. The severed finger twitched on the ground.

"Ohgodohgodohgod."Cassie was still grasping the receiver in her hand. "Go away."

Bonnie's reply was calm, something that Cassie had not expected."I'm not allowed to go away."

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone, you creep?"

He took a moment to answer, as if thinking of a decent response."...aren't you cold?"

If she weren't so terrified of that stupid bunny, she would have burst out laughing. Instead, she flatly answered, "no."

She waited a little while longer before calling Mike once more. Straight to voicemail.

She slammed the receiver down. "That _fucker_!" She shouted angrily, picking up the phone again and screaming into it: "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK YOU, MIKE!"

It was 3:30 AM. There was only 34% power left.

She had to survive another two and a half hours surrounded by these things, these _monsters_. Cassie's mind had given up on producing thought, she couldn't think at a time like this. Her body was on the level of survival mode.

The next noise that she heard shook her to the core. It was a horrifying, animalistic _screech_.

In a frenzy, Cassie checked the camera feeds. Foxy was barreling down the West hallway.

Cassie didn't have time to react emotionally. Instead, she automatically pressed the "left door" button on the remote. She only had a second before the door shut and Foxy slammed his whole body into it, making Cassie jump in her seat.

"Ey, lassie, open the door!"

"F-Foxy?"

"Yeah!" He boomed. "I be Foxy!"

"You're not Foxy." She covered her eyes with her hands. "You're not real. Robots can't talk on their own!"

"That only be true during the day, friend! At night, we're free to do whatever we please! Now open the door!"

"Why would I open the door?"

"'Cause ye need to get back into yer costume! The boss told me so!"

"What? Mike told you to stuff me in a suit?"

"No, Freddy did!"

_This can't be happening,_ she thought. "Well, you can tell Freddy to fuck off."

"Come on, lass! The gang won't like me unless I stuff ye in the suit!" He slid the edge of his hook down the doorway, creating a high-pitched, eardrum-bursting sound akin to nails on a chalkboard.

Cassie pressed her hands to her ears and grimaced.

"We just want to play!" Foxy shouted over his noise.

Once the sound had ceased, Cassie uncovered her ears. "I don't want to play with any of you!" She cried. "Leave me alone!"

He crashed himself against the door again. Cassie looked at the power. It was down to 23%.

_He can't stay there forever, _Cassie thought_, or else I'll lose power._

"Only good buckaroos get into their costumes!" Freddy began to laugh maniacally.

Cassie, using all of her strength, got up and kicked the closed door before hurriedly running back and slamming herself into her chair.

"Why did I do that? Oh God, I'm sorry," she cried, putting her arms over her head. "Please don't hurt me!"

Suddenly, there was silence on the other side of the door. The office was still except for the comforting sound of the fan whirring. Cassie let go of her head and grabbed the remote to open the door.

Another bang! Crash! Multiple times. Over and over and over.

Cassie snatched the tablet and hid under the desk as Foxy continued to collide himself into the door.

She covered her ears, her eyes turning to the power usage meter, which was orange: high. The power was only at 12%.

"This isn't happening."

"Open. The. Door!" He yelled in between slams.

10%.

"This is a nightmare."

"BAH DUM DUM DUM DUM! I BE FOXY THE PIRATE FOX!"

8%.

Cassie rubbed her eyes. She was tearing up. She tried calming herself as she drew in a deep breath and clasped her hands together, her head down. "Please God, or Thor, or Satan, or whoever," she prayed. "Please let me survive the night."

And just like that, Foxy had stopped the poundings.

It felt like Cassie's heart wasn't beating. The unexpected stillness consumed her. She hesitated, waiting several minutes before coming up from under the desk. She checked the clock. It was six AM.

"Thank you, Satan," Cassie whispered, looking up to the ceiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

But her internal celebration had ceased when she heard something walking.

Cassie snatched the remote again. "WAIT!" she shrieked as she pressed the button, causing the door to slam shut.

Someone screeched from the other side of the wall: "CASSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ALMOST CUT MY TOE OFF!"

"_Mom_?" Cassie quickly opened the door and sprinted to her mother, embracing her tightly.

Surprised, her mother drew up her arms before awkwardly returning the hug. "Cassie, what's wrong?" She asked. "Tired of working six hours in a row like a normal adult? You know your father and I work 10 hours a day-"

"No Mom, it's not that. I have to tell you something."

"Okay. What?"

Cassie paused, staring at her mother before loosening her grip. "N-nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Her mother scrutinized her. "Have you been _crying_? Obviously something's wrong."

Cassie withdrew from her. "I wasn't crying." She wiped a finger over her eye and examined it before rubbing the debris off. "It's just allergies."

"Uh huh, bullshit. Tell me the truth. Did someone break in?"

"No! Nothing like that happened, I promise." She fidgeted before looking at her mother in the eyes. "It's nothing."

Her mother crossed her arms. "Cassie-"

"Heeey everyone!" Mike had walked in, stepping between the two women. He was attempting to smile, but he seemed skittish. He turned to Cassie's mother. "And you must be...?"

"I'm her mother," she answered. "Just here to pick her up. And she's been doing a good job, I presume?"

"Well, I haven't been here to see her, but she seems to have been! Everything looks pretty good. Now," he gestured to Cassie, "mind if I talk to her for a bit? Just wanna give her the run through for tonight."

Cassie's mother raised her eyebrows, eager at his implication that Cassie would come back. "Oh, of course not! I'm sure she's thrilled about tonight!"

"Hah, yeah, this job's pretty _thrilling_. Anyway, c'mon Cassie." He beckoned her into the hallway and Cassie followed.

He turned to her, and his face immediately dropped, his smile having changed into a look of sorrow. "I guess they gave you some trouble tonight, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Cassie replied uncomfortably. "How'd you know?"

"I saw your missed calls." He gave her a look of remorse. "Sorry I didn't, uh, answer. My phone, I swear I'd put the ringtone on high-"

She furrowed her brows, ignoring him and shaking her head in disbelief. "They're really alive."

Mike looked down at her. "I know Cassie, I know. I'm...sorry. I should've expected it."

"Yeah."

"And if you want to quit..." he sighed, "if you want to quit, you can. But you have to promise me that you can't tell a soul about Freddy and the gang coming to life."

Cassie frowned. "What do you mean? So if I quit you're just going to let another security guard die?"

"No, it's not like that. No one's going to die!"

"What are you saying? Foxy was banging on the door so much he almost gave me an aneurysm! They _told_ me they wanted me in that suit. They wanted me dead!"

"First of all, we don't know if they wanted to kill you or not-"

"Bullshit."

He held up two fingers. "And _second, _I know it's scary. All right, not just scary but absolutely terrifying. But I can't lose my job."

Cassie loudly scoffed. "Wow, _really_? You're going to risk the lives of me and whatever poor soul happens to stumble upon those things at night just so you can protect your weenie little job? You're insane, you douche. You're-"

"Cassie," he held up his hands defensively. "Calm down. Listen, I know you think I'm some lunatic-"

"You are."

"Okay, just quiet for a second. I am crazy, all right? I'm insane just for even working at this place. But we've, not just myself, but all the employees here have been working their asses off to rebuild Freddy's from the ground up. "

Cassie was silent, so he continued, "ten years ago I was sitting in that very chair you were in, making damn less than minimum-wage. Mr. Fazbear...he put me in charge of this place after he retired, and I promised him I would do my best here. And- you know what?-I used to think he was insane too. I used to tell myself how horrible a boss he was- well, actually, he really was a shitty boss. But, anyway, I used to think the same thing you were thinking, 'I should get this place shut down.' But these animatronics are a part of Freddy's too, Cassie, and I can't just leave them. I can't just leave the employees either...some of them have families they have to take care of.

"Now I understand if you want to go, and I know I sound like a terrible human being right now. But I can't let Freddy's shut down again. I'm sorry, I don't want to sound selfish, but_ this_," he gestured to the building, "is my livelihood now. And it's some of the employees' livelihoods as well."

Cassie was at a loss for words. She did think Mike was psychotic, a maniac or _something_. She knew he liked his job, but she didn't expect him to be this enamored with Freddy's or the animatronics. Yet, although Cassie had tried to thoroughly dislike him and his actions, something about Mike was still admirable. He didn't seem very smart, but he sure had a way of motivating her. And that sense of try-hard enthusiasm that emanated from him was probably how he ended up as boss in the first place.

"I won't leave."

Mike seemed incredulous. "_Really_?"

"Yes." She paused, reflecting. "It's not even," she threw up her hands. "it doesn't even feel _real_. It's next to impossible. But, my mom was looking at me, and...I can't let her down again."

"Well, okay then. I'll support whatever choice you wanna make." Mike then turned his head away from her, examining the hallway to see if anyone was watching. He then faced her again, talking in a low voice, "I'll see if I can talk to them tonight. Although I'm not too sure they'll be able to understand some of what I'm saying off of free-roaming mode. Just in case, do you want me to come with you tonight?"

Cassie's eyes darted downward as she regretfully responded: "No."

"Wow, really? But you just-"

"I know but, I need to be brave, I guess. On my own. Just promise me, and I really mean this, _promise me_ that you'll answer your phone."

Mike returned a look of guilt. "I promise. I'll turn the volume up all the way, keep it right by my side."

She then stared at him in silence. He returned a nervous smile. "And hey, I was never stuffed into a costume! If I can survive, you can-"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, adjusting herself. He stared down at her: she was a good several inches shorter than him.

"Nevermind. Like I said, I'll talk to them."

Cassie folded her arms again. "By the way, how many guards were there before you?"

"Oh geez. How many guards...well," he searched his mind for an answer. "I don't really know. There was a guy before me, he even helped me get through the first week."

"Oh. Where's he now?"

Mike weakly scoffed. "I...I dunno man." He shrugged his shoulders. "After a few nights he may've gotten tangled up with something."

"The animatronics, right?" Cassie was unfazed.

"Hey, you know what? Your mom's been waiting a while. Let's get you back to her."

He waited as Cassie stood in her place for another moment, seemingly irritated, before she walked down the hallway toward her mother. Mike wiped the sweat from his brow and followed her.

**SORRY YOU GUYS THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOO LONG! And like I wrote before, the other chapter probably won't be coming until after Tuesday! Please feel free to leave any criticism/suggestions!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! This week has been BUSY! So here's a two chapter update! Thanks again for all the reviews and such!**

It was light outside, and while most people were busy going to work or school, Cassie was sitting in her room...alone. She hadn't slept that night, or technically "morning." She had been up for hours, contemplating what had happened, how could it have happened? She wondered, her mind focusing on those two questions as she continued to stare at her bedroom wall. She then drew in a deep breath, shouting at the tops of her lungs:

"What just happened?"

"SHUT UP!" A voice yelled from outside.

She sighed, collapsing into her knees. She tried to find an answer, anything really. But how could she explain the unexplainable?

That night, she decided to head to Freddy's early and discuss some things with Mike, who assured her he would "talk" with the animatronics. Maybe they would listen to him. If they could even listen.

"So," her mother began while they were in the car. "Are you going to cry like you did last night? That's not very professional."

Cassie frowned. "I told you I wasn't crying."

"Whatever, Cassie. The job's not the end of the world. You're just sitting in a chair for six hours. In the real world that's absolutely nothing. You have to show your boss you can handle it or else you'll be fired."

"I really don't think Mike gives a shit."

Her mother shot her a glare. And even though she was still antagonizing Cassie, her mother seemed a bit more relaxed.

When they arrived at Freddy's, her mother smiled. "Good luck!" She called.

Cassie was astonished at the nice, supportive comment. _That was different,_ she told herself as she watched the car drive away.

It was late, thirty minutes until closing. Surprisingly there were a couple of families there, with hyperactive children and visibly tired parents waiting eagerly for the night's end.

Cassie walked to the prize counter ran by the same girl from yesterday. She was staring at her phone with her utmost attention.

"Hey," Cassie said. "Is Mike around?"

The girl rolled her eyes to her. "Uh, not right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well...no. I just wanted to discuss some things about work."

"Oh." The girl then paused, inspecting Cassie questioningly.

"Yesterday I started working here...you saw me, remember?"

The girl had a look of realization. "Oh...nope."

Cassie sighed and the girl spoke up again.

"Oh wait, now I remember you! You're that girl who came here to fix the toilets!"

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Close enough, I guess. I'm the new night guard!"

"The night guard? Really? Oh, I mean-"

"No, I get it. I'm not exactly night guard material."

"You know, it's no big deal anyway." The girl rested her cheek onto her hand. "There's nothing really here to steal. Unless someone wants some musical robots or something."

_I wish,_ thought Cassie.

"Yet my uncle always insisted that there be a night guard. Nice thing to put on your resume: I sat in a chair all night texting my friends because shit never happens here." She backtracked. "Actually, sorry. I was kid-"

"Wait, your uncle?"

"Yup. My uncle is Mr. Fazbear."

"Oh wow, I never knew that. So Freddy's is like a family-run business?"

The girl seemed more attentive. "Well, kind of. None of our family ever wanted to work here because it's such a crappy place. But then Uncle Fred retired. We still hear from him now and then, but he's pretty uninvolved. Anyway, the only family here is me and my cousin." She pointed to a tall figure, a skinny, ragged-looking man. He was slumped over the broom he was holding, looking to be in bad shape. "Yeaaaah. He doesn't do much, not after '87. He mostly cleans up the place..."

"He," Cassie gestured to him, "was the kid who got bit? I never knew any of this."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. That's Sammy. His whole frontal lobe's almost completely destroyed. It screwed him up. I don't know the whole story, just that it was during a birthday party or something." She gave off a somewhat dreamy look. "Uncle Fred never forgave himself."

"Wow, that's terrible."

The girl continued, "he has nothing else going for him. It's not like anyone else wants to hire a guy with all his problems. We try to keep him away from as many customers as possible. I don't know how Mike feels about him, but he doesn't complain about him or anything."

Cassie observed him quietly. He was most likely a few years older than her, but he looked years beyond that. He noticed her staring and she turned away. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, I feel bad for him. But at least we accept him, I guess. Some of the employees can't stand him, but others think his outbursts are hilarious. And, you know, he's not gonna get fired or anything. It's not like Freddy's holds its employees on a pedestal, especially not after that and the murders."

"Oh!" Cassie had been shocked that she had almost forgotten. "Yeah, the murders. I remember hearing about those."

"Yup. Freddy's is the epitome of safe, family fun!" The girl responded sarcastically. "By the way, I never caught your name. I'm Jordan."

"Cassie. Nice to meet you."

Jordan nodded, and they stopped talking for a few awkward moments until Cassie piped up, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think..." she hesitated, hoping she wouldn't think her ridiculous for asking the question. "That Freddy's is really haunted?"

"Haunted?" Jordan contemplated the question. "Well, maybe. I don't know, never really thought about it. But it can get a little weird in here sometimes."

"Like?"

Before Jordan could speak, the Overture from Carmen began to play. But it wasn't as if it was from the opera itself, the song sounded like it was being played on a wind-up music box. Soon, the lights darkened.

Jordan tried to talk. "Like-"

Spotlights began circling the stage.

"Oh, never mind. It's starting."

"What's star-?"

A female voice boomed from the speakers. The lights, the voice, the food: the ambience was similar to an old carnival. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Now, if you would please turn your attention toward the stage to give it up for..."

There was a drum roll, and after the sound of a cymbal the voice spoke again: "Freddy Fazbear and the gang!"

The spotlights morphed into one, shining on Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

There were one or two unenthusiastic claps coming from the parents. A boy was yelling as he stepped on his friend's face and pulled his hair.

Cassie examined the room and saw Mike, leaning on the wall on the other side with his arms crossed. He then noticed her and smiled.

Cassie waved, and he returned one as well before observing the stage once more.

"H-Hi everyone!" Bonnie shouted with enthusiasm. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny, and I love playing the g-guitar!" He "strummed" a chord.

"And I'm Chica! And I love p-pizza!" The chicken moved her robotic arms up and down, producing a mechanical noise before uttering her catchphrase: "Let's eat!"

Freddy then opened his mouth and vibrantly cried, "and don't f-forget about me! Freddy Fazbear! Now l-let's have some fun!"

One of the children started to cry and his mother loudly whispered for him to "shut the hell up."

"Yikes," Jordan murmured. "Tough crowd."

Bonnie started to "play" his guitar and the music began. Memories came flooding back to Cassie. She looked towards the empty chair and envisioned a younger version of her parents as best she could recall. They were sitting, smiling, or her mom was probably complaining about the GMOs in the pepperoni. But anyway, she looked at the bottom of the stage and saw her eight year old self, awestruck at the robots and holding her tiny hand out to pet Chica.  
>In the past the characters were like close friends, not homicidal, bloodthirsty brutes that smelled like piss and old pizza.<p>

Cassie stopped reminiscing as Jordan started clapping, urging Cassie along. She followed suit as Freddy began to sing:

"Let's have some fun at Freddy's where it's always a treat!"

Then Chica chimed in, "there's lots of things to do and all the pizza you can eat!"

"Parties at Freddy's are really so much fun!" Bonnie added.

Then, all three of them chanted: "Young and old, big and small, Freddy's is great for everyone!"

"And now!" The voice bellowed again. "Here to see his favorite buckaroos! All hands on deck for our one and only...Foxy the pirate fox!"

The curtains parted and Foxy revealed himself, with his jaw open and his hooked arm up.

"A-Avast ye, m-m-mateys!" He jerkily swung his head from side to side. "Ye b-buccaneers want to b-be a part of my c-c-crew?" His mouth hung open again as he moved his hook up and down.

"Uh oh," Jordan said.

"Ye aren't l-l-landlubbers, are y-ye?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A kid screamed as he slammed himself into the bottom of the stage.

"I-I thought not! Let's s-sing 'yo-h-ho-ho' aboard the F-F-F-Fazbear ship!"

Cassie turned to look at Mike, who was frowning and looking like he was getting ready to do something.

Then Jordan muttered to Cassie: "Hey, you ever heard this song?"

"Uh," Cassie whispered back, loudly. "Yeah."

Jordan then opened the door to the prize counter and walked beside her. "Well, if you remember it, then come on!" She exclaimed, going toward the stage.

Cassie didn't have time to react. "Wait!"

Onstage the lights shone brightly, masking everything in sight. Cassie scrutinized the audience, trying to make out any faces, but she couldn't. She stood next to Jordan, who was smiling. Cassie forced a grin as well.

She was nervous, reaching in her mind for the words to the song she used to sing along with Foxy. Hopefully they hadn't changed the lyrics. They began to belt out with Foxy. Jordan was swinging her arms up and down along with the music, and Cassie clumsily followed suit.

"Come along with the pirate crew! Sail ahead for things to do!" The two girls were marching along the stage. "We've got lots of games and other surprises!"

Both girls stood to either side of Foxy. "Win some tickets and trade them in for prizes! The Freddy gang plays and hopes you enjoy! We can't wait 'til you're back, so you can say 'ahoy!'"

Jordan cupped her hands to her face and shouted to the audience: "Say it with me now, guys! AHOY!"

Two of the children yelled as loud as they could. "AHOY!"

Then Jordan grabbed Cassie's arm and slung her across Freddy and Foxy, while she stood between Bonnie and Chica.

"We're glad you came to Freddy's and we bid you adieu!" All of them chorused. "We love having fun and we love you!"

This time, the families were more lively at the sight of the two girls. They clapped louder than before, even one of the parents throwing in a "wooo."

Cassie beamed. As she was about to get off stage, she heard a barely-audible whisper pass her ear.

_Have fun_

Cassie turned around. "What?"

Jordan was off the stage, calling to her: "Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

Jordan hadn't heard her. "Is something wrong?"

Cassie paused in fear. She then shook her head. She got off the stage and heard a noise from under her shoe. She lifted up her leg, and sticking to her sole was a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it, and it was a picture of Bonnie drawn by a child, or an adult who was so terrible at drawing that it made a five year old's scribbling look like Rembrandt. Whoever it was, the girl (the figure was wearing a triangle dress so Cassie could only make that assumption), had drawn herself holding Bonnie's hand. Cassie then looked around to see if she could find a little girl, who had probably tried giving the picture to Bonnie while he was onstage and, of course, he couldn't physically grab it.

Jordan walked up to Cassie. "What did you say before?"

Cassie quickly stuffed the drawing into her pocket. "Nothing. That was fun!"

"Hah, yeah. You get used to it. Sometimes if the crowd's not feeling it we get up there and join the party."

Mike was looking pleased as he came up to the two girls. "You guys did a great job! Especially for your first time, Cassie. You're a natural!"

She smiled at him. "Aw, thanks."

"I think this calls for a pay increase!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Ten whole cents!" He flipped a dime and handed it to her. "You deserve it!"

"Gee," she looked at the coin in her hand. "Thanks."

"Actually, I was joking on that. Aaaand I'm gonna need that back." He slowly reached out and took the coin from her. "Now, can I talk to you really quickly?"

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Once the two were a good distance away from Jordan, Mike produced something from his pocket. It was a purple, robotic finger. "I found this this morning. Mind explaining it to me?"

"Bonnie is a homicidal maniac and tried to come into the room to kill me so I slammed the door thingy on his finger before he could hurt me in painful, unimaginable ways."

"Okay," Mike was playing with the finger. "That's understandable, I guess, but it still violates the Freddy Fazbear Employee Handbook rule number two: 'No tampering with the animatronics.'"

"What the hell, Mike! I told you this, they were trying to kill me!"

"Yeah, but we still have to abide by the rules. Parents start to notice these things, and it costs money to repair them."

"But, no one's going to notice a finger! And they're MURDEROUS robots! How is it that money is the only thing that matters to you in a situation like this?"

"Well, unfortunately, it's because I have a business to run. I said I could come with you tonight if you wanted."

"Actually, now that I think about it-"

"Oh, eeeehh." He grimaced. "I forgot. I'm pretty busy tonight."

"But-"

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Cassie, you'll be okay. I promise."

"And last time you didn't even answer the phone."

"I know, I know. But this time it's different. I'm there for you one hundred percent. Just not, you know..._physically_ there. Like...I'll be with you in spirit."

"Am I going to die?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No...no way. You showed them some good support. You're there friends."

Cassie didn't know whether to agree or call him a lying piece of shit, but she kept her mouth shut.

Afterward, she had changed into her security uniform and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Jordan's cousin was next to her cleaning the tables. He stared at her without hesitation.

Cassie adjusted herself anxiously. She had tried to ignore him but he was making her uncomfortable. "Hi."

"Why are you sitting there all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my shift to start."

"What shift? The overnight ssshift?" He drew out his words.

"Yes."

"That sucks for a girl like you," he abruptly stated.

"Oh, uh, I guess."

"It's a bitch sometimes," he continued. "People here can be real assholes. But Mike's nice."

"Yeah, Mike's a pretty nice, I guess." Cassie took off her hat and held it in her hands. It was worn...and _itchy_. "So you're related to Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yeah, my uncle's not a nice guy, though."

"Why do you say that?"

Mike then appeared, seemingly out of thin air. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're free to go, Sammy."

Sammy grabbed his broom and headed toward the supply closet. "Bye Mr. Schmidt," he said. He then waved at Cassie. "Bye."

She smiled. "Bye, Sammy."

Mike was putting on his jacket. "Sorry I have to leave you tonight."

"It's just, Mike, what you're saying, that I'll be okay, it's hard to believe."

"But you might be okay!"

"Might?"

"WILL. You _will_ be fine." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than her. " And I promise I'll answer the phone if you call, okay?"

Cassie frowned.

"You can depend on me."

_Yeah, you said that last night_. "So have you ever tried, I dunno, investigating as to why the robots are the way they are?"

He laughed. "Why would I? They're just robots who happen to be alive!"

Cassie stared at him in disbelief. "But, Mike, that doesn't make any sense."

"Listen, Cassie, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

It was 11:55, five minutes until the beginning of night two, and Cassie was doubting herself more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a decision Cassie immediately regretted again as she held her queasy stomach.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She was the queen of making stupid decisions. But coming tonight might prove something, not just to her mother of course, but to herself.

It was 12:02. No one had left their places yet. Cassie hesitated to turn on the lights in the hallways in hopes of not losing power.

She then checked the cameras again. Bonnie had already moved from the stage.

"Shit," Cassie murmured. "That was fast."

Something that surprised her. Maybe he was the first to move because he's slow to get to her door?

She then heard a noise and continued to swap rooms. She found Bonnie in the supply closet, and Chica had moved from the stage to the cafeteria. It wasn't until 1 AM when Cassie turned on the light and saw those familiar pink eyes gazing at her from the door.

She yelped, immediately shutting it. "Shit!" She started hyperventilating before putting a hand to her chest. "Okay, calm down."

She turned on the hall-light. Of course he would still be there and dwindling her power. It was now at 77%.

She took a moment before questioning, with nervousness in her voice: "What can I do to get you to leave me alone?"

Dumb question, dumb answer. "Come out of the office."

"Why?"

"...Because."

"Because of what?"

More silence. "Because you're my best friend."

She hadn't expected that. "Oh, um, that's...sweet."

"Especially after tonight. I had fun."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I did too. You're a great singer!"

He paused. "Did you draw this?"

She thought for a moment. "Draw what?"

"A picture of me and you."

...picture? Her eyes widened upon realization. She searched her pockets, but the drawing was gone. She must have dropped it, but she still used it towards an opportunity. "Yeah, I did. Just for you! Because I love you, Bonnie!"

Another moment of silence. He was so goddamn slow. Cassie checked the power and inwardly groaned, it was now at 62%.

"I would love you too...if you opened the door and gave me a big hug."

_Hah, you manipulative bastard, _ Cassie thought. But to him she said, "um, no thanks. I'd prefer to stay here."

She heard him stomp away. She exhaled, feeling some relief before checking the power again. It was 2:15 now, but the power was only at 56%.

"Shiiit." She sighed. "He uses up way too much."

She froze when one of the robots groaned from the hallway. She quickly pressed the hall light button and to her right was Chica, pressing herself against the window with her jaw wide open.

Cassie jumped in her chair. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She jammed her finger on the button, closing the door.

"I w-want a drawing too! I want a drawing too!" Chica slammed her big, yellow fists against the window, making it shake. Cassie wondered if she would be able to break it.

Cassie squeezed the arms of her chair. "How did you..?"

Chica continued to stare at her with her black-outlined eyes. Cassie could swear she could hear the robot breathing heavily from her mouth, which held her sets of tiny white teeth that made her less like a beloved character and all the more terrifying. Chica was the scariest one, how the HELL could Cassie have admired her the best when she was younger?

And both her and Bonnie were just huge power wasters. It was 3:00, but the power was already at 51%. Cassie was bound to die if Chica continued to stand in front of the window.

"G-Gimme a drawing!" Chica shouted. Then, she pointed to a half-eaten bag of potato chips that looked like it had been there for years, even the bag was covered in mold. Cassie scrunched up her nose in disgust, and Chica exclaimed: "And that! Give it to me!"

Cassie turned her eyes away, she couldn't bring herself to look at the evil, hulking, mechanical chicken, as if Chica had betrayed her. "Okay, okay."

Cassie then looked towards the wall. She was about to snatch one of the drawings when Chica cried, "No!" She banged her head against the glass before yelling, "I WANT MY OWN DRAWING!"

Cassie stood up and frantically searched the office. She found two black and blue ballpoint pens, a red colored pencil, a regular pencil and a spiral notebook.

She tore open the notebook and ripped out the paper. She then started to draw, which she wasn't the best at. She prayed Chica wouldn't be mad. When she was finished, the figure came out looking like a giant man outlined in blood, adorned with a beak and blue dark circles under her eyes. As in, it was an ugly mess. Cassie then tried to make it look a little nicer by drawing blue and red hearts all over the paper. She then drew in a picture of herself as best she could, hugging Chica. On the top of the paper, in big letters, she wrote: "Chica is my best friend! I love Chica!"

When she looked up from her masterpiece, Chica was still scrutinizing her. She then realized that she had to open the door.

She continued to stare into Chica's eyes while she played with the remote in her hand. "Okay," she hesitated. "I'm gonna open it."

Chica didn't have clear facial expressions, of course, but Cassie liked to imagine that the robot was having murderous inclinations. She then crumbled the drawing into a sphere and threw it in the potato chip bag.

She prepared herself, wondering if she would be able to accomplish this. When she pressed the button and the door opened, she mentally distanced herself, it was as if she was playing a video game. She tossed the bag at Chica, who looked like she was about to run in, and slammed the door shut.

Cassie laid on the ground, relieved. She then heard crumbling and looked at Chica through the window, she was devouring the contents of the bag of chips. How she could even eat Cassie didn't know, and she didn't want to think about if Chica even had a digestive system. The animatronic then accidentally swallowed the crumpled paper, and reached into her mouth and took it out. She then opened it. "Wow! There's me! I look good!

_Thank God_, Cassie told herself. "Y-Yeah. Awesome!"

Chica still wasn't moving, just sitting there and eating the chips. How could Cassie get her to move?

"Chica."

The chicken looked up at her and between chewing, spouted: "What?"

"I'll come out if you get me something."

"Like what?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "Pizza."

Chica shook her head. "Pizza? But you'll eat it! I want the WHOLE pizza!"

"Then why don't you make a pizza for yourself?"

"Because I want you to come out first!"

Cassie scoffed. "You and Bonnie don't even try. I'm not coming out."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to kill me!"

"No we're not!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She eyed the tablet again and heard the sound of hurried footsteps. Someone was running.

"Shit." Foxy was coming. Cassie closed the door, causing Foxy to barrel into it.

"Aaar!" He cried. "Ye ugly scallywag! Ye did this yesterday!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Are ye goin' te open the door this time?"

"No. Because you're going to stuff me into a costume. And that would be bad."

"Aye, but there's nothing wrong with tha-!"

Someone started stomping around. Then, Cassie heard Chica whispering harshly to the fox.

"I mean," Foxy said. "We're not going to do anything bad!'

Cassie nonchalantly checked the camera feeds. "Uh huh."

She then heard metal colliding with metal. "Look what you did!" Chica shouted.

"Owww," Foxy whined. After a few moments, he spoke, "can I have a drawing too then, lassie?"

"No!" Chica cried. "You can't get a drawing!"

"Aaww, why not?"

"Because you mess up everything!"

Cassie couldn't help but giggle to herself. They were like children. Big and scary metal children.

"But I want a drawing!" Foxy said. "I never get one."

While the two animatronics had been talking, Cassie was scribbling a picture of Foxy in red pen. She didn't want to open the door, though, but she gave him a proposition. "If I give you a drawing then will you leave?"

"But I can't, matey!" Foxy cried, and Chica made a noise similar to a squawk. "I mean, yeah! I promise not te stuff ye inna suit until yer eyes burst and bones shatter!"

Cassie shivered at that. She had to remember that she was dealing with killers here. "Just go away."

Foxy whined, "whyyyy? I want everyone to like me!" He slammed his body against the door again.

"Shut up, Foxy!" Chica retorted. "Freddy?"

"No!" Foxy begged, "Don't bring Freddy into this, please!"

"You can't stop me!" Chica responded. "You mess up everything! Freddy? Freddy!" She continued to call the bear, her voice growing the more distant as she trotted away.

Cassie heard something slide down the door, probably Foxy was leaning into it. "Lookat what you made her do."

Cassie was incredulous. "Me? I didn't make her do anything!"

Foxy was scratching at the door. "Now Freddy's goin' ta be mad at me. And no one'll like me."

Cassie felt sorry for him. Him being a possible, savage killer didn't change the fact that, like most, he just wanted to be accepted by his peers. He still had feelings, she supposed, unless he was just putting on a show like Bonnie did. If he was, then he was doing a pretty good job. But Foxy didn't seem nearly as intelligent as Bonnie, so he certainly wouldn't have been able to fake it.

Still, Cassie wanted to try and help the fox. "Why don't they like you?"

"Ever since '87...I-I didn't mean te, lass. I tripped, ye hear! But no one believes me!" He continued to lightly scratch on the door with his hook. "Ye believe me, d-dontcha?"

"Oh," Cassie nodded, as if he was carefully watching her for her reaction. "Of course. I'm sorry that they're so mean to you. But you shouldn't have to kill anyone in order to impress your friends."

"But dontcha be the same as Mike?"

"Well, yeah. We're not endoskeletons. We can't survive in the costumes."

"But we know that already, lass!"

Cassie was astonished. "Wait...Foxy? What do you mean by that?"

But he was gone. It was 5:10, with only 19% left to survive on. She was screwed. Cassie checked the camera and her jaw dropped: Foxy was stampeding through the hallway AGAIN. She shut the door, exasperated.

"Aye, I almost forgot!" Foxy said. "Can ya give me a drawing too?"

Cassie groaned and glanced at the drawing she did of him. She could open the door, but Foxy was way faster than Chica. If she did open it, would he be able to grab her?

Then, a low, maniacal laugh resonated from the right hallway. Although it sounded like it belonged to a stereotypical cartoon villain, to Cassie it was absolutely horrifying.

"Who was that?" Cassie questioned aloud before shutting the right door. She then turned on the light, but no one was there.

"Oh no! That be Freddy!" Foxy cried, seemingly just as fearful of Freddy as she was.

"Freddy?" She swapped camera feeds, but she couldn't find him. "Shit, where the hell is he?"

Foxy tapped on the door. "If yer no gonna get in the costume, then at least give me the drawing!"

Cassie was facing an ultimatum. Either the fox would stay there and continue to diminish her remaining power, leaving her up for grabs by the animatronics, or she could throw him the drawing and risk him getting her instead. Time was running out, and she checked the power again. She practically screamed in fear: only 7% of the power was left. She had to take a chance.

She inhaled, firmly grasping the remote in her hand. She held her breath as she pressed the button to open the door to give a drawing for the second time that night. But at this moment, the percentage of her actually getting killed was much higher.

Foxy was already prepared, lunging at her as Cassie threw the paper at him.

Her mouth hung open, but she couldn't scream. Her eyes were wide with pure terror. But in the split second Foxy was about to pummel her, the clock struck six. And when Cassie blinked, he had vanished, with the drawing lying on the floor beside her.

Another night, gone. But she had been the closest to death she had ever been. And that brush of death should have stopped her from ever coming back to Freddy's...right?

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is on its way! You're welcome to leave suggestions/criticisms if you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This is another two-chapter update again. I wanted them to be one chapter, but it was kind of long, so I split it up. Anyway, I'm going to reply to the latest reviews to clear up a few things:**

**First of all, thank you so much EcoSeeker247, Riddlerose, Chares, Autobot Princess Arcee, ShadowWeasel, Anna, "Guest" and everyone else! Smut isn't my thing, hahaha.**

**ShadowWeasel: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm trying to do a mix of fear and humor, but yes, the animatronics were supposed to be funny, so I'm glad they made you laugh!  
><strong>

**Chares: I think you're right about that! 'Ambiance' was spelled incorrectly. Thanks for telling me!**

For two terrifying nights at Freddy's, Cassie had managed to avoid the killer embrace of the animatronics. And she was surprised to find out that the animalian robots had, well, _feelings_. Even though she had grown maybe the teensiest bit more fond of them, it was still hard to connect with them when they were constantly trying to squash her into their mechanical suit of death.

Of course, she had no choice but to mask her emotions and give off a somewhat nonchalance around her mother. It was certain now that the girl could not tell a peep to Mom about the ordeal. And since Cassie hadn't given off any desire to talk about work, that meant her mother would do the opposite.

The older woman was holding the steering wheel with one hand and her drink in the other. "So, how was it? Anything interesting happen?"

"What do you expect?"

"Oh, calm down. I was just asking." Her mother took a sip from the straw. "So nothing new then?"

_You wouldn't believe me anyway._ "No."

"And you didn't cry this time, right?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I wasn't-"

"I know, I know. You weren't crying, sorry." Then, the next question her mother asked was an unexpected one: "Do you like working there?"

It was as if her mother actually cared! "It's...different."

"Of course. But that's what makes it fun, right?"

"Yeah, _fun_."

Soon enough, Cassie was in the safety of her room. She forwent sleep again to spend valuable time on her computer, attentively searching for any sort of information.

One of the tidbits she found was of Freddy's history. It wasn't very interesting, to say the least. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria first opened in 1977 by fifty-two year old Frederic Friederich (yes, that was his real first and last name), a second-generation German immigrant who made up the playful pseudonym "Fazbear" for the restaurant. A former pediatric dentist, Friederich had desired to create a safe and friendly place for children and their families (how ironic). He retired after Freddy's closed down ten years ago, making Mike the new manager for its reopening this year.

"All right," Cassie said aloud as her eyes scanned the screen. "Next."

After a couple more hours of exploring, a few articles caught her eye. She memorized them for later, but for now she had to get to work.

She decided to come in early again, and, although it was the middle of the week, the restaurant was even less crowded than the night before, with only a man and a little girl going about in the pizzeria. The employees were bored out of their minds, yet Cassie still had to be careful to sneak onto the show stage, which was covered by a curtain.

The animatronics were, understandably, frozen in their places. Cassie stood on her toes and grasped Freddy's ear, wiggling it. She then tried to lift Chica's arm all the way up to her head but the appendage jerked itself back down with greater force than she imagined, causing Cassie to almost fall backward. It could have been because it was so heavy and gravity just exerted downward... or _otherwise_.

But, if Chica really was trying to knock Cassie off, she could only do _that_ much. Maybe a little tug here, a slight whisper there, but they were still mostly powerless. And Cassie thought it interesting how her and the animatronics' roles reversed depending on the time of day. During the night, she was their victim, but before and after that six-hour time period _she_ was the boss. They were helpless, exactly how Cassie felt every second of her shift. In fact, she could kick them right now and they wouldn't be able to do a thing.

And that's exactly what she did to Bonnie. It wasn't that hard of a kick, but the action produced a loud banging sound that would have caused Cassie to run away in fear of being caught if it hadn't cracked her toes.

"OOOWWWMMMmmmpphhh!" She tried to hold in her scream of pain as she hobbled on one foot.

"Uh..."

A dumbfounded Jordan stood on the side of the stage, holding a wet rag in her hand.

Cassie was teeming with embarrassment. "How long were you standing there for?"

"Long enough to know that you need a therapist."

Cassie put her foot down, literally. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"And touching the animatronics is a huge violation. I could report you to Mike."

Cassie awaited anxiously for her reply.

Jordan smirked. "But I won't. So, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is it okay if I tell you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm curious, since we've only had little kids sneak backstage before, not, you know,_ adults _who like to kick merchandise for the place they _work for_."

Cassie turned away, sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Whatever," Jordan responded. "So are you going to tell me?"

Cassie had suddenly become apprehensive as she eyed the animatronics. "I will. But, let's go somewhere else." _Away from them._

Before Jordan could refute, Cassie was already walking further backstage to the supply closet. Jordan had followed her, but stood hesitantly at the door of the closet.

"Uh, are you gonna try and kill me or something?"

Cassie motioned to her. "Just get in here!"

Once they were both inside, Jordan pulled on a long chord, turning on the light, and Cassie closed the door.

The twenty-one-year-old then let out a deep sigh before staring at Jordan in the eyes. Her voice was low. "Okay, can I trust you?"

"Um, I think so. I believe myself to be a person of the utmost trust."

"I'm going to tell you, but you won't believe me."

"Bring it, girl."

Cassie prepared herself before telling her. "The animatronics," she whispered slowly, "are alive."


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan was silent for a moment. "You're right, I don't believe you."

Cassie moaned. "Of course not! No one does! But every night they walk around and everything!"

"That's just free-roaming. Free-roaming mode is different from them being alive."

"No, you don't understand!" She cried. "They want to kill me! For two nights straight they've tried to stuff me into a costume. Mike experienced the same thing when he was night guard but he's in denial or has repressed memory or something!"

"Uh huh."

"Jordan, please don't think I'm crazy."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being crazy..."

"Okay you know what, you're right." Cassie threw up her hands in defeat. "I should've never told you. I have nothing to back it up with."

"Well, if you have some proof I might believe you. But for now you're just spouting out crazy nonsense."

Cassie crossed her arms and thought about how she could provide evidence. Their "finger"prints, forensic scientists, half-eaten pizza, ANYTHING.

But then she came upon an immediate realization. The cameras! They didn't just monitor the rooms, they_ recorded_ the feeds. "I think I have something, actually."

"Have what?"

"Proof. Come with me, it'll just take a few minutes."

Jordan was beginning to doubt Cassie's sanity, but she played along for two reasons: one, because work was slow as hell and she had nothing better to do, and two, because she pitied the new night guard, who seemed like was trying so hard to have something riveting happen in her dull and monotonous life.

Jordan shook her head at the thought. _This poor girl needs to get a life._

They were now outside the office, but the doors were shut. Cassie rapped her knuckles lightly on one of the metal doors. "Shit! Who would close the doors?"

"I dunno, a reasonable person who doesn't want anybody touching their work stuff?"

Cassie took her hands off the door. "Is there another remote or something we can use?"

"Well, Mike might have one, but I don't think he'll ever give it."

Cassie pondered for a moment before asking, "what about Sammy? He's the janitor, right? He has to be able to open the door."

"Maybe. But I don't want to get involved in stuff we're not supposed to..."

Cassie shot her a look. "Come on, really?"

"Yeah, you're right. But just in case, don't make a scene."

Now they were back in the middle of the restaurant, searching for the frontal-lobeless janitor. They then spotted him by the ball pit, cleaning up something hazardous that only a terrifyingly-hyperactive child could create.

"Hey, Sammy," Cassie rambled hurriedly. "You remember me? Cassie Sammy Sammy Cassie." She produced some wild gestures. "Whatever canyou let us into the office?"

He scrunched up his face, as if trying to absorb her mess of words.

Jordan interfered. "You have to speak _slowly_." She then talked loudly, emphasizing each word: "SAMMY. WE NEED TO GET INTO THE OFF-"

He cut her off. "I'm not deaf, dumbassss." He stuck a hand in one of his pockets and produced a tiny remote before tossing it to Cassie. "You can suck my dick, Jordan."

"Um, okay! Thanks Sammy!" Cassie responded, and as they began to walk away, Jordan turned and smiled as she quickly flipped him off.

Cassie forced her arm down. "Don't do that to him!"

"Relax, he knows I'm joking." She spit her tongue out at him and he gave her the finger as well.

They ran back to the office and went inside. Cassie plugged the tablet into the computer and anxiously waited for it to boot up. Finally, she was able to view the recordings. She let Jordan control the mouse and the night guard watched over her shoulder.

Jordan clicked through them disinterestedly. "They're all the same," she stated.

"What?" Cassie cried. "But..." They were all similar: the videos just showed the animatronics positioned in one place or gazing eerily into the camera.

Jordan clicked her tongue as a particularly intriguing video recorded a shadowed Freddy standing upright in the center of the cafeteria for five straight minutes. "These don't really prove anything except that they're all creepy as hell."

Cassie then snatched the mouse. "But what about Foxy?" She clicked on the video of Foxy running down the hallway.

"Well, he could just be getting his 'exercise.' I mean, it still doesn't show anything. Unless one of them takes out a knife covered in blood these seem pretty normal."

"But, come on! This isn't normal. He's CHARGING DOWN THE GODDAMN HALLWAY! How is that _normal?_" Cassie was switching video recordings and clicking on the screen frantically, tediously fast forwarding and pausing each video.

"I mean, I dunno. It could be some mechanical issue or something."

"I assure you it's NOT a mechanical issue."

"They're just robots, dude. We're working for Freddy Fazbear's. This is pretty normal for their standards."

"But the drawings! The chips!"

Jordan leaned back in the chair. "You know what, how about I come with you tonight? If you're telling the truth, I'll even give you a free prize from the counter!"

"No! And I'm only saying this for your own safety, YOU CAN'T COME!"

Jordan bit her lip, suppressing a grin. "Okay, now I HAVE to go!"

"Jordan-"

"Cassie, come on. Please?"

"Mike might mind."

"Pffft. Naw."

Cassie frowned. After a few moments, her expression changed as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But you can't tell Mike you're coming, or that I even told you, at all. You HAVE to keep it a secret."

"_Really?_"

Cassie gave her a disapproving look. "Jordan, seriously. You have to swear on your LIFE that you won't tell anyone."

She held up her pinkie and Jordan couldn't help but snicker. "Oh my God. A pinkie promise, really?"

Cassie glanced down at her pinkie then back up at Jordan. "You have to swear by the pinkie." She was standing with determination. "And if you tell Mike, he probably won't even let you go."

Jordan playfully mulled over the act before offering her pinkie. They then locked pinkies. "Pinkie promise."

Cassie nodded. "Good, now let's hurry up and-"

Mike was standing in the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. He was trying to conceal whatever he was feeling, yet the two girls could tell of his suspicion. "Hey guys!" He took a step inside the room, and with a hint of anger in his voice he continued, "what are you doing in the office?"

"I forgot..." Cassie only had a second to think. In front of her was the blue ballpoint pen she had used to draw the picture last night. She practically jumped to the floor as she snatched it up. "My pen!"

"Your pen, huh?" he answered sarcastically. He then turned to the door, inspecting it with curiosity. "And I thought I closed this door..."

Jordan was standing up as straight as she could manage while keeping a neutral countenance. "It was open."

"No, I swear I closed it." He put a hand to his chin, contemplating. "How did you two get inside?"

Cassie wouldn't let up. "They weren't closed."

He scratched his head. "I guess you're right." He let out a sigh.

Cassie internally did the same.

But the girls would become uneasy once more when he didn't move from his position. "So..." He then finally turned to them, and they were relieved once again to see that his questionable expression had vanished. "I guess you two are becoming good friends? That's great! And you know, sorry if I'm repeating myself from yesterday, but I really liked what you two did last night. If you don't mind coming in earlier from now on, you and Jordan can sing up there every night. It really gets the crowd going!"

Cassie nodded, surprised at his unexpected turn. "Yeah, definitely."

Jordan did the same, her head moving up and down so slowly it was as if it was struggling to keep in place.

"Yeah, so Jordan," he rolled up his shirt sleeve and revealed a wristwatch. "You can clock out now."

Jordan and Cassie exchanged uneasy glances. Cassie widened her eyes and turned her head the slightest bit toward the door, as if motioning for her to leave. Jordan jumped slightly before hurrying out the office.

"So," Cassie said, nervously. "I guess I bette-"

"I'm proud of you, Cassie! This is your third night, that's a big deal! And you didn't even call me once!"

"Oh, uh...thanks."

"I'm pretty confident you're gonna make it 'til the end of the week! That's pretty damn crazy!"

Pretty confident? Make it?_ Crazy?_ Mike never had a way with words with her. "Let's just not talk about it right now, okay? What time is it anyway?"

He examined his watch again, and then the digital clock on the table. "Oh, gee, it's 11:55. Guess my watch is off by two minutes."

"11:55?!" Cassie whipped her head around at the clock. Now it was 11:56. "Holy shit!"

"Hey, can I ask you one more thi-"

Cassie shook his arm. "No, Mike! You have to get out!" She tried to physically push him out the door, but she stopped as he simply walked out, chuckling.

"Okay, see ya!"

Cassie halted in her place anxiously for a literal minute before peeking her head out the door and checking the hallway. She quickly turned her head to the clock again. It read 11:57.

"Oh God." She burst out the door and sprinted to the main area. "Jordan?" She called in a panic. "JORDAN?"

She heard the sound of a door creaking open. Cassie turned around.

Jordan was in the supply closet, and she waved at Cassie. "I'm here!" She shouted before scanning the area. "Is Mike gone?"

Cassie's legs had practically moved on their own as she sprinted up to Jordan and grabbed her arm. "We have to hurry!" She began to run again, bringing Jordan stumbling along with her.

"Okay, okay!" Jordan's voice became shaky with every movement. 'I'm hurrying! Jesus, slow down!"

"Jesus won't be here tonight," Cassie stated as she pushed Jordan into the office. "Get in the middle, don't get too close to either of the doors."

"You're not gonna close them?" Jordan questioned before settling herself in the chair.

"No, or else we'll lose power."

"So?"

"Then we can't close the doors at all and the animatronics will get in and kill us!"

"Oh boy," Jordan sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing."

Jordan then reached for the tablet, but Cassie grabbed it before she could. "Also, don't spend the whole time looking at the computer or the tablet or you'll lose power as well."

"Damn." Jordan put her arm down. "That's pretty shitty. Who would design the office like that?"

Cassie shrugged. "No idea. Just be prepared for the worst."

Jordan closed her eyes. "All right. Whatever you say."

Cassie looked at the clock again. It was 12:00.

"Here we go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I have a lot of explaining to do. So I've been going through a lot of stuff in real life. My health has been pretty bad, and I've been just so exhausted every single day for the past week that I could barely even get up. I had to save my energy for school and schoolwork, but I've just been blown away. My life has been pretty hectic. I'm really really sorry that it's taken this long. Next time, I'm going to try and release two chapters on the same day like before, but I can't make any promises. I'm a little less busy this weekend so hopefully I can pop out a chapter sooner.  
><strong>

12:25. The night had unexpectedly started out dull. Although it was nice that the animatronics hadn't been threatening her tonight, with every monotonous swipe of the tablet Cassie could only grow the more impatient. Were they hesitating because Jordan was with her? Or maybe they were waiting for the girl to let her guard down?

Jordan, on the other hand, was busy playing with the name tag on her shirt. "Anything yet?"

Cassie was still swapping through the monitors. "No. But don't think they're not coming."

"I know," Jordan replied.

The animatronics hadn't even MOVED yet. No noise, no nothing. They had to be doing it on purpose.

Jordan piped up from the silence, "maybe they won't move tonight. Maybe I scare them."

"I doubt it," Cassie responded with a shake of her head. "Just be patient."

Jordan closed her eyes and slumped in her chair, trying to fall asleep. A few minutes later, Cassie suddenly let out a mixture of a gasp and and a yelp that made the younger girl's head bolt up.

"What?" Jordan drawled drowsily, her eyes half-closed.

Cassie's eyes were only staring at the screen when she beckoned Jordan over. Jordan hovered over her, her expression morphing into a look of disbelief because of the scene. The show stage was only illuminated by the moonlight, giving Bonnie, Freddy and Chica an eerie glow as they gazed knowingly right at the camera, as if their eyes were boring through the two girls.

"Wow," Jordan said sarcastically. "That's not scary at all."

Cassie quickly switched the camera to Foxy's cave. Thank God the curtain was still closed. Then Cassie's thoughts were back to the other three animatronics again. "They're getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

A clanging noise echoed throughout the hallways.

"You hear that?" Jordan asked, turning to the other girl.

Cassie was already inspected the doorway to her right. She pressed the button and the space lit up, but nothing was there. She then hurriedly swiped through the different feeds. And landed on an empty show stage. "They've moved."

Jordan seemed unfazed. "It's just the free-roaming mode."

"Yeah," Cassie scoffed. "Just the free-roaming."

"Let's not get scared yet," Jordan urged her. "What time is it anyway?"

Cassie turned to the clock. "12:45. Five hours and fifteen minutes left." She then handed Jordan the tablet. "You can look for yourself, but really quickly."

Jordan smirked and took the tablet. "Why, you think I'm not gonna tell you if anything happens?"

"No. But I'm more experienced than you."

"Yeah, by two days." Jordan then started toying with the tablet, unorthodoxically turning it on and off and swiping left and right.

Cassie glared at her. "Seriously?"

"Right, right. Sorry," Jordan responded sheepishly. She then spied into the different rooms. At the next swipe, Jordan frowned. "Now Foxy's looking at the camera like that. It's weirder in real life. Why do they stare like that?"

Cassie sighed, "oh, Jordan. It's because they want you dead."

"Well, they haven't killed me yet." Jordan was growing a bit anxious, but more because of restlessness than anything.

Cassie was becoming more frantic, turning the lights on and off rapidly but timing it carefully as to not drain the power too much. "What's the power at now?"

Jordan's eyes were still on the screen. "Seventy-seven percent left, aaaaaand it's 1AM. That's good, right?"

A low, deep chuckle abruptly resonated from the hallways. The girls exchanged looks of shock.

"What the HELL was that?" Jordan's voice turned into a whisper.

"I-I think it's one of them," Cassie whispered back. She then closed the door to their right and opened it after a moment. "I think it's Freddy."

Jordan almost laughed, incredulously. "Freddy? What the hell!"

Jordan was still firmly holding the tablet and Cassie stuck her hand on it, trying to take it. "Did you check on the fox?" Cassie was panicking, pulling on the tablet, but Jordan was slow to comprehend over the commotion.

"Wait!" Jordan's eyes darted to the window on the right. "I heard something."

With a swift push of a button, the hall-light flickered on. Chica's eyes were wide, her pink irises shrunk as she was piercing through the window into the room. Her shoulders were heaving and her jaw was split open. The chicken was breathing heavily, as if she were a real, living creature.

Cassie accidentally leaned backward on top of Jordan, and then she jammed her finger on the button, slamming the door shut.

"OPEN THE DOO-OOR!" Chica shrieked. Her eyes then slowly turned downward to Jordan. "OOOOOHHHH! SOMEONE ELSE'S IN THERE!"

Jordan tensed her shoulders. She was frozen, unable turn away from the animatronic. "Uh..."

"HEY GUYS!" Chica called. "NOW WE HAVE TWO TO STUFF IN THE SUITS!"

"Oooooh no," Cassie muttered. "Oh shit." Then she heard the all-to-familiar male groan coming from the left and she turned on the light. Bonnie appeared at the door and she shut it.

"Who else is in there?" Bonnie questioned.

Jordan was becoming nervous. "Oh," she stated, her outward expression still seemingly indifferent. "So you were right."

Cassie was in a frenzy as she snatched the tablet from Jordan. "Yeah, hate to say I told you so but we don't even have a second." Cassie pointed to the power usage meter. "We're down to sixty-six percent."

Chica was screeching at the door. It was almost like a squawk, but it was so drawn out that it could have been confused for a screech. The girls pressed their hands to their ears.

The two were shouting over Chica's deafening noise. "What do we do?" Jordan was grimacing.

"I-I don't know." Cassie grabbed the tablet and looked at the power again, wincing a bit when Chica's high-pitched sound grew louder. "I can't think in this mess."

The phone then rang, almost inaudibly against Chica's cry. Cassie picked it up.

"HELLO?" She yelled into the receiver.

"Owww, Cassie." It was Mike. "Why are you shouting?" He paused for a moment as Chica's scream made it to his ears.

Jordan's head shot up, and she yelled at Chica, "HEY! SHUT UP!"

Chica shut her mouth and tilted her head sideways. Her eyelids lowered, she was most likely glaring. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Uh...what's going on?" Mike asked. "Who was that?"

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" Chica cried. "OH WAIT! IS THAT MIKE?" She then screamed, "MIIIIIIIKE!"

"Hey Chica! I know that's you, but I was talking about the other-"

"Oh, um," Cassie stuck a finger in her exposed ear. "Listen Mike, I can't really talk right now. Gotta go bye."

By the time she hung up the phone, Chica had already vanished.

Cassie sighed with a bit of relief. It was quiet, providing some comfort to the girls' ears. Cassie then turned to Jordan. "You think Bonnie's gone?"

Jordan could only shrug. Cassie was about to turn on the left hall-light to check when she heard Foxy lunging down the hallway.

Jordan jumped at the abrupt sound. "What is-?"

Cassie shushed her and Foxy ran into the already-closed door. "AYE! WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE?" He shrieked. "WHO BE IN THERE?"

"I don't know," Bonnie replied.

"Oh my God," Cassie groaned. "Bonnie's _still_ there?"

And Foxy rapping on the door couldn't have been more irritating. Of course, it wasn't just irritating, it was _terrifying. But_ at the same time it annoyed Cassie greatly that not just one, but _two_ animatronics were both taking their sweet-ass times waiting outside the door.

And Jordan was visibly feeling the same annoyance. She then decided to walk towards the door.

Cassie was about to get up and grab her, but fear was making her hesitate. "Jordan, what the hell?" The other girl was braver, more impulsive than she could ever be. Cassie wanted to try, but it wasn't in her cautious nature, unlike Jordan's.

And Jordan was so confident as she kicked the metal door as hard as she could with her foot. "Hey, calm down."

There was silence. Foxy had stopped the knocking. Cassie was about to thank the Lord when only after a few moments he resumed, this time even louder-he was_ banging_ at the door.

"WHO ARE YE?" Foxy cried, striking the door with such remarkable force that it shook. The animatronics were pretty big, and she wondered what would happen if Foxy or one of them were to strike at her. She cringed at the unwanted, frightening thought. "OPEN THE DOOR, MATEY! I WANNA SEE YE IN THE FLESH!"

Jordan looked at Cassie, exasperated. "They're so noisy."

"I know."

The two girls were still afraid even with the incessant noise. Jordan was sitting on the floor, and Cassie was pondering about who knows what as she swiped her fingers over the tablet.

"Now what time is it?" Jordan asked.

Cassie frowned. "It's 3AM, and we're down fifty-two percent power."

Jordan nodded. "Oh."

Foxy still wouldn't stop. "BONNIE, KNOCK ON THE DOOR WITH ME!"

After a brief moment of silence between the two girls, Jordan spoke once more. "So...they want to stuff us into suits?"

Cassie's focus was still intensely on the tablet in her hands. "Sorry, I'm a little busy trying not to get us killed right now. But yeah."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because the suits have a bunch of wires and shit that will kill you. Jordan, we have to do something or we'll lose power and they'll get in!"

Jordan raised her eyebrows in a moment of nonchalant realization, answering the only thing she could blurt out, "oh."

Foxy's voice rose into a question. "JORDAN?"

"I think it's the girl from the prize counter," Bonnie stated.

Foxy repeated the sentence in astonishment: "THAT BE THE GIRL FROM THE PRIZE COUNTER?" Cassie noticed that he was much more energetic tonight.

Jordan slowly rose her hand and waved at him. "Hi."

"AAAR!" The fox shouted. "I KNOW WHO YE ARE!" His mouth seemed to have formed a grin. "I SEE YE EVERY DAY MATEY! WITH THE BOY WHO SWEEPS THE DECK!"

Jordan's attempt to laugh morphed into a snort. "You mean the janitor?"

Foxy nodded. "That's what the landlubbers call them!"

"That's Sammy," she replied with a smile. "Remember him?"

"Yeah! Ye told me he's the janitor!"

"Yeah, but when he was a little boy..." Jordan paused to think. "Actually, nah." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"_Little boy?_" The words stuck with him as he tried contemplating what she was talking about. He scratched his head with his hook. It took him a bit to put two and two together. "Yer not talkin' about..."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

Foxy was recalling the event. He held his hand and his hook up to his face in horror. "Oh _no._" He was staring into space after coming upon the realization. He then anxiously asked her, "t-the lad isn't here, is 'e?"

Jordan shook her head no.

Foxy then let out a cry before hanging his head down in shame. "I didn't mean to." Foxy wasn't prone to whispering, but he had tried to say this in the meekest and lowest possible voice, "I'm sorry."

Jordan felt guilty and turned to Cassie, who motioned to the fox. Jordan turned her focus back to him again. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"Why does no one believe that I tripped over the stage?"

"I believe you..." Bonnie said quietly.

"Shut up, ye scoundrel!"

"HEY!"

Cassie and Jordan whipped their heads to the door on the right. Cassie pressed the button to light up the hallway, and Chica was staring through the window again. "BE QUIET, FOXY!"

"WHY SHOULD I? LAST WEEK THE SCALLYWAG CALLED ME A LIAR!" Foxy shouted.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU LITTLE _BUCKAW_STARD!"

"I AIN'T NO LIAR, YE UGLY DUCK!"

"I'M NOT A DUCK, IDIOT!"

"BUT YE HAVE WEBBED FEET!"

"That's true," Bonnie said. "You do have webbed feet."

Chica was fuming. "THEY'RE CALLED TALONS!" She boomed.

Cassie marveled at the pure insanity she was experienced. It had been the third day, but the amazement of the animatronics being alive hadn't gone away. And now they were _fighting._ Standing at either side of the office, wasting away the power arguing over whether Chica was a duck or a chicken. And their true intentions as murderers seemed void in this moment. But she needed them away, or else her and Jordan were goners.

"H-hey," Cassie spoke over the bickering. She paused. The animatronics were a bit irritated at her, but nonetheless were patiently awaiting for her speech. "First of all, if Chica says she's a chicken, she's a chicken."

Chica was satisfied with the statement and crossed her arms. "Yeah!"

"And," Cassie continued carefully, "maybe you guys shouldn't be so mean to foxy. He apologized for what he did after all."

"DOES IT MATTER?" Chica abruptly shrieked and the girls covered their ears again. "WE'RE STUCK WALKING AROUND AT NIGHT BECAUSE OF HIM! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

Foxy then sounded like he was choking on a sob. "I'm sorry!" He bellowed. "I'M SOOOORRYYY!"

Suddenly, the familiar loud laugh from earlier reverberated throughout the building. Everyone, including the animatronics, grew still.

"FREDDY!" Until Chica called the bear's name.

"AYE, FREDDY'S HERE!" Foxy threw up his hooked arm in celebration.

"Freddy..." Cassie responded to the hurrah in a hushed tone, hoping that he wouldn't be any worse than the other animatronics. In an instant, she turned to the door and pressed the button for the light.

The most mysterious of the animatronics was standing behind the window: Freddy Fazbear had finally revealed himself.

Cassie emitted a gasp. She hadn't expected to really see Freddy. Large in all his glory, he was basking in the hallway's glow. His mouth seemed to always have some sort of smirk. His face was actually the least frightening of all the animatronics, but there was still a disquieting aura about him. Now that Cassie thought about it, his less-than-fear-inducing appearance only made him the more terrifying, probably because it meant he could be better at hiding his true intentions. She had thought his laughs and supposed presence during those two days beforehand were just to scare her, to intimidate her. But he was finally there in the flesh...or really in the suit, in the metal, whatever you want to call it.

Unlike the enthusiastic, kid-friendly voice heard during the day, his voice now had deepened, resonated into a more sinister tone. "You've been expecting me, Cassie?"

"FREDDY?" Foxy shouted. "WHERE ARE YA MATEY?"

"I'm here, Foxy. I'm here," he assured him. He looked to the girls again. "I finally get to meet the prettiest girl in the restaurant in person."

Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Aww Freddy," she responded bashfully. "I don't know what to say..."

"Not you!" Freddy cried, pointing to Jordan. "Your friend over there." He winked. "Don't think I wouldn't recognize you."

"Oh, uh," Jordan awkwardly avoided his eyes. "Thanks."

"Good job making it to the third night, Cass," he said. "Mike must be proud. Now be a good girl and open the door."

Cassie scoffed. What a weirdo. "HAH! No." She scowled.

"I knew you would say that." Freddy then stretched and popped his mechanical jaw open, producing a yawn. "I'll just be waiting, then. What's the time, anyhow?"

Cassie looked at the clock. It was five-thirty.

She then gasped in horror as she looked at the tablet. "Jordan," she whispered, avoiding looking at Freddy and his watchful gaze.

"What?" Jordan questioned, in an equally hushed voice.

"The power's down to fifteen percent."

"Oh man. What do we do?"

Cassie rubbed her fingers in circles on her closed eyelids, attempting to think. "I don't know." She started pacing around the room. "Shit shit shit oh God oh God oh God."

Freddy crossed his arms and chuckled.

Jordan noticed and she then grabbed Cassie by the arms and shook her. "Stop panicking! We have to figure this out!"

Cassie's eyes automatically darted to his presence in the window. "We need to make him leave."

Jordan let go of her. "Here. I know what to do." Jordan turned to Freddy, who was standing there patiently. She glared at him and, with utter determination, stomped up to the window and exclaimed, "Go away!"

Freddy replied, "no."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Jordan, telling them to just 'go away' doesn't work."

"Hey, I gave it a shot."

Cassie couldn't think as she fumbled the tablet in her hand. The power was at twelve percent. Why did this have to happen? If she had unlimited power she could keep the doors closed the whole time and it'd be the easiest one-twenty she'd ever made. Yet there was always an exception, especially in this stupid place.

She tried to calm herself as she went towards the phone. Freddy was still watching her.

She tried to ignore him as she picked up the receiver and dialed Mike. He answered on the fourth ring and yawned. "_Aaah_, Cassie?"

"Mike," she blurted out. He had answered for once. "Mike, Freddy's at the door and we're down to," her voice was strained as she glanced at the tablet, "ten percent power and he won't go away. Please help."

"All right, all right. Calm down." He was silent for a second. "Is the door closed?"

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"And is Freddy still standing there?"

"Mike, I told you he was there."

"Okay, then-"

He was disconnected as the lights turned off. The power was out completely. It was pitch black, and Cassie, panicking, produced a small noise in fear.

"Cassie," Jordan whispered harshly.

Then, Freddy's pair of visible eyes opened in the darkness. Glowing, they blinked to the toybox version of the Carmen Overture. The girls were paralyzed, absolutely terrified.

But then the music ceased. For several moments, there was nothing: no sound to be heard or animatronic visible. And for those few minutes the girls were practically peeing themselves in frightening suspense. They then dared to gaze at the clock. Six AM.

Cassie clutched a hand to her chest. "O-Oh my God." She dug her hand in her pocket and produced her inhaler, taking a puff. "That was so," she was out of breath, "close." She then turned to Jordan. "Are you okay?'

Jordan leaned on her hands, frozen and in shock. She then replied the unexpected: "That was amazing."

Cassie was staring at her in disbelief. "What."

"That was the most fun _ever!_"

Cassie was astonished at her answer. "How could you say that? They were THIS CLOSE, JORDAN!" She made her index finger hover over her thumb like she was squeezing a grape. "THIS DAMN CLOSE TO-"

"Are you doing this tonight too? I wanna come!"

Cassie was frowning at first, at the other girl's carelessness. But then she eased up, at least Jordan had believed her now. And that meant she had another person to help her in this mess: two is always better than one. "I didn't want to. But I guess I have to."

"So that means I can come again? PLEASE?"

"As long as Mike doesn't find out. Listen, I wanted to tell you somethin-"

Something rushing down the hallway interrupted her speech. The girls glanced at each other with anticipation as it entered the office.


End file.
